Sakura Card Captors y el torneo final
by anuchaa
Summary: Luego de que la ultima carta fuese sellada en el parque de diversiones, nuestros protagonistas gozaban de una vida de adolescentes normal, hasta que la magia y la aventura resurge para enfrentar a sakura en un torneo final de Card Captors.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captors y el torneo final

**1er capitulo**

**Apariciones, desapariciones, todo un mundo de misterios**

Por fin vacaciones…ya han pasado 3 años desde el ultimo incidente en la cuidad de Tomoeda, en donde la valiente Sakura demostró su fuerza una vez mas, capturando la carta ¨vacio¨ …Shaoran y Sakura disfrutan un hermoso verano, trankilo en una de las tantas casas de su muy, muy rica amiga Tomoyo. Los acompañaban Tomoyo (obvio), Eriol (recien llegadito de Inglaterra) Meiling (q se kedo un año para estudiar en Tomoeda junto con Shaoran) y no podía faltar Kero.

(Domingo)

Sakura: -Buenos días Tomoyo -

Tomoyo: -Muy buenos días Sakura…te levantaste temprano-

Sakura: -Sip (smile)…ahora q Shaoran y yo estamos juntos, no kiero desperdiciar ni un instante-

Tomoyo: -Sakura...pero él aún duerme-

Sakura: -Es q keria despertarlo con el desayuno, Tomoyo... podrías ayudarme?-

Tomoyo: -Con mucho gusto-

Después de 2 hrs. de fritar, hornear, calentar, cocinar y probar, kedo lista una hermosa bandeja la cual Sakura se dispone a subir por las escaleras…con unas cuantas dificultades llega al cuarto de su amado Shaoran…imaginando su cara de felicidad al ver la bandeja… Sakura abre la puerta

Shaoran: -Saku…Sakura?…-

Sakura: -Buenos días Shaoran!…-

Shaoran puso la misma cara q Sakura había imaginado…por suerte parecía q iba a ser un día perfecto

Kero: -Buenos diaaas!-

Todos: -Muy buenos días Kero!-

Kero: -No entiendo porq siempre soy el ultimo en despertar…-

Sakura: -COMO Q NO ENTENDES! si justamente ayer fue uno de los dias q mas tarde te dormiste…estas enviciado con esos jueguitos de video-

Kero: Hey! y tu como sabes q me kede hasta tarde despierto?-

Sakura: -SI NO ME DEJASTE DORMIR! ¬¬ -

Kero: -Lo siento u.uU -

Meiling: -TODOS LISTOS PARA IR A LA PLAYA? XD-

Kero: -Calma chikilla…yo aun no eh desayunado-

Meiling: -Tu siempre tienes hambre kero ¬¬ …te compro algo en la playa!-

Kero: -Ahhhh! q buena eres Meiling! Muchas gracias!-

Meiling: -Cuando te conviene ¬¬ -

Sakura: -Bueno paren de discutir! AHORA SI ESTAN TODOS LISTOS?-

Meiling: -Espera!…falta Tomoyo…-

Kero: -Ahora q lo dices…Eriol tampoco esta…-

Sakura: -No se alarmen!- (- vamos eriol, tu puedes…!)

Meiling: -Alguien me explica? O.o …Tu sabes algo verdad Sakura?…¬¬

Sakura: -Jijijiji…- A LA PLAYAAAAAA!-

La niña sale corriendo por la puerta hacia la playa…y atrás vienen Meiling, Shaoran y Kero

Meiling: -Porq no los esperamos?-

Shaoran: -Meiling deja de hacer tantas preguntas!…en unos minutos estaran con nosotros, seguramente con una buena noticia...-

Meiling: -Shaoran! explicame!-

Devuelta en la casa…cerca de la fuente adornada con una hermosa plantacion de cerezos…se encuentran Eriol y Tomoyo…Tomoyo sentada en un banco de madera…y Eriol arrodillado a su lado

Tomoyo: -Eriol…hace 15 min. q hemos estado aki y tu no has dicho nada…los chicos ya se deben haber ido…-

Eriol: -Lo…lo siento…es q keria decirte...q...bueno q yo...- O/O

Ella se arrodilla junto a èl tomando sus manos...los ojos azules del joven encuentran la tierna mirada de Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: -Creo q...no hay nada mas q decir…-

Eriol: -Tomoyo es q yo…-

Con un dedo en los labios de Eriol

Tomoyo: -Shhh…calla…yo siento lo mismo…-

La escena se define con un tierno beso impulsado por Eriol…

(Mas tarde en la playa…)

Kero: -Hasbsta q lliegaron!- (con la boka llena, q raro P)

Eriol: -Lo sentimos mucho...me retrase un poko-

Kero: -AHHH! porq andan tomados de la mano? O.o-

Sakura: -KERO!-

Lo toma de la cola…y lo mete en su bolso…

Shaoran: -Felicidades Eriol! y a ti tambien Tomoyo…me alegra q al fin esten juntos…-

Tomoyo: -Gracias Li…-

Sakura demasiado contenta como para explicarlo…simplemente va y salta sobre su mejor amiga!

Meiling: -Ahhh! ya entendi!- XD

Kero q estaba en el bolso, toma su bestial forma original (rompiendole el tan kiuut bolso a Sakura) y se dispone a felicitar a la pareja!

Sakura: -KEROOO! T.T mi bolso!…-

Todos estan sentados en la arena, Sakura y Shaoran en un pareo...(Kero come...q raro U.U)

Se disponen a meterse al agua…pero de la nada comienzan a llegar nubes de tormenta...

Eriol: -Mmm...q raro, parecia ser un dia soleado...-

Tomoyo: -Sucede algo?...-

Eriol:- No lo creo, es solo q el clima cambio muy repentinamente...-

Un viento fuerte volo el sombrero de Tomoyo, la cual corrio a buscarlo

Eriol: -Q extraño...-

(Por otro lado...)

Sakura: -Q lastima, parece q va a llover...mejor regresemos no?-

Shaoran: -Si...mejor vamos a avisarles a todos antes de q comienze a llover...-

Sakura: -Sip!-

Sakura se levanta dispuesta a buscar a todos...

Shaoran: -Espero q solo sea un mal presentimiento...-

Shaoran se dispone a alcanzar a Sakura...

Meiling: -Shaoran! Cuidado!-

Sakura se da vuelta inmediatamente...y corre hacia él, como si supiera q algo terrible le fuera a suceder

Shaoran: -Q sucede Meiling?…-

Meiling: -Mira sobre ti!-

Shaoran miro hacia arriba y un extraño agujero negro se estaba formando sobre él, Sakura callo a la arena y justo en ese momento, una hermosa chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros, medio enrulado, de un color rosado, con ojos celestes y una figura de envidiar cae de la nada sobre Shaoran…Sakura esta desconcertada, y ni se imaginan a Shaoran. La joven mira los ojos cafes de Li se keda un instante contemplándolo, él, todo rojo keda paralizado al igual q Sakura. Luego de contemplar al joven torna una mirada de odio hacia Sakura…se levanta de un salto al igual q nuestra heroina

Chika rara: -Tu…-(señalando a Sakura)-Al fin te eh encontrado…creo q ya es tiempo…-

Sakura: -Ah?…de q hablas?-

La misteriosa chica saca un baculo de la nada y una extraña carta negra

Chika rara: -Carta concedeme tu poder oscuro y tornate cadenas del sufrimiento! encierra al enemigo! BURBUJA!-

Sin darse cuenta Sakura habia sido encerrada en una clase de burbuja negra…Shaoran no sabe q hacer...ya q no llevaba con sigo la espada.

Chika rara: -Carta q sellas el poder oscuro…unete a mi fin y ahoga al enemigo! AGUA!-

De repente la burbuja comienza a llenarse de agua…Shaoran no deja de golpear la burbuja intentando romperla…en cuanto se acercan sus amigos a ayudar…se dan cuanta q toda el area esta rodeada por una clase de campo de fuerza invisible…

Kero: -Esto si q es extraño…-

Eriol: -Q sucede Kerberos?-

Kero: -Eriol…lo sientes?…es la carta escudo…-

Eriol: -No puede ser, tu crees q sea de...? -

Kero: -Seguramente...-

Sakura comienza a ahogarse dentro de la burbuja…mientras la extraña niña mira impaciente el sufrimiento de nuestra heroína

Shaoran: -SAKURA! (esta desesperado…golpeando tan fuerte la burbuja q comienza a rajarse…el agua empieza a salir…)

Chika rara: -No interfieras…TIEMPO!-

El tiempo se detiene…hasta el joven Shaoran keda paralizado…pero era demasiado tarde…Sakura ya estaba libre, de pie y preparada para enfrentarse

Sakura: -Q kieres de mi?-

Chika rara: -Kinomoto Sakura no?…la grandiosa Card Captor-(con un toke de sarcasmo)

Sakura: -S..si…y tu kien eres?-

SI! La chika rara ahora es Riku: -Nakuri Riku…Card Captor de magia oscura…-

Sakura: -Ah? magia oscura?…-

Riku:- No vine aki a platicar …pero…sin embargo…dime kien es èl…-(señalando a Shaoran)

Sakura:- No te metas con el! viniste por mi no?-

Riku:- Asi es...sin embargo, kede muy interesada...-

Nakuri saca una computadora portátil de su mochila…Sakura keda impresionada

Riku:- Con q Li Shaoran…decendiente de Clow…-

La carta tiempo comienza a debilitarse…el joven ya se puede mover…mira la escena

Shaoran: -Sakura…estas bien?…-

Sakura: -Shaoran! alejate!-

Shaoran se posa enfrente de Sakura para defenderla…

Shaoran: -Sabes q no me ire si tu estas en peligro…-

Nakuri empieza a flotar en el aire…se siente un ambiente de mucho poder…su imagen comienza a brillar y un metronomo aparece frente de Shaoran…el cual se imnotiza al instante…se desmalla

Sakura: -Shaoran! Q le hiciste?-

Riku: -No, al parecer todavia no es tiempo…pero preparate joven Kinomoto…usare todas mis fuerzas en la batalla… y esta vez nadie te podra salvar…

Su silueta se desvanece junto a la de Shaoran q estaba en los brazos de Sakura

Sakura: -SHAORAAAN!- ( llora inconsolablemente…)

La carta escudo se desvanece…y sus amigos no hacen otra cosa q correr a ayudar…

CONTINUARA!….CHAN!


	2. Chapter 2

**2do Capitulo**

**Grandes descubrimiento, el misterioso mundo magico**

Ya en la casa de Tomoyo la preocupación flota en el aire, el silencio obstruye las miradas... El llanto de Sakura interrumpeel hambiente...

Kero:- Sakurita ya deja de llorar...por favor...-

Eriol:- No resolveras nada llorando Sakura...-

Sakura:- Lo se...-(suspiro)

Kero:- Nosotros tenemos una idea de lo q esta pasando...pero...-

Sakura:-Q sucede? Diganlo! -

Eriol:- Tienes q escuchar con atención Sakura...de aquí en adelante no te podremos ayudar...solo acompañarte -

Sakura:- De q hablan? -

Kero:- Bueno Sakura...esa chika q vimos hoy...es participante del torneo de Card Captors en el mundo mágico...

Sakura:- Q?-

Kero:- Asi es...hay otras y otros card captors en el mundo...algunos simplemente nacieron para ser los ganadores de esta clase de torneos...-

Sakura:- Te refieres a q hay torneos de Card Captors?

Eriol:- Asi es Sakura...-

Sakura:- Pero porq me viene a atakar a mi? Porq no lo hicieron antes?-

Eriol:- Bueno, como Kerberos iba diciendo, hay miles de torneos diferentes para Card Captors...solo q este año, el consejo del mundo mágico por alguna extraña razon decidio hacer un ultimo torneo...En este ultimo torneo...todos los Card Captors de los dos mundos q esten al tanto de esto deben enfrentarse...sin excepción -

Sakura:- Y si me niego?-

Kero:- Si te niegas...te kitaran tus cartas, y a tus guardianes...-

Sakura:- No!...no puede ser...-

Eriol:- Nosotros no pensabamos decirte nada, pero esta chika aparecio keriendo luchar contigo...en pokas palabras nos obligo a contarte lo q estaba sucediendo...parece ser q tiene muchas ansias de enfrentarse a ti...-

Sakura:- No tengo otra alternativa mas q luchar...-

Kero:- Sakura...no es tan facil! Hay q tomarse esto muy en serio! Si pierdes tu...tu podrias...-

Sakura:- Q sucede Kero?

Eriol:- Sakura...estas batallas entre Card Captors necesitan de mucho poder mágico...no es seguro, pero juega riesgo tu vida en cada batalla...el objetivo de tu rival es dejarte inmóvil para q no puedas usar mas cartas...si es necesario matarte, lo haran...son torneos a sangre fria, hay muy pokos participantes q matarian a sus rivales...pero hay los suficientes...-

De la nada llega una nubecita simpatica por la puerta...se detiene frente a Sakura y en un PUFF! Aparece una tarjeta. Esta tiene impresa en la parte trasera el nombre de Sakura en un dorado brillante, dice:

_Señorita Kinomoto:_

_Nos alegramos mucho q haya decidido participar en el torneo, la hemos estado vigilando hace unos cuantos años y nos a impresionado con sus actos de valentia. Usted sera una de nuestras participantes de honor en el Ultimo Torneo, la esperamos con ancias en el palacio, alli se ospedara hasta q el torneo finalice._

_Lila (esa nuvecita extraña q aparecio) le entregara uno de los brazaletes oficiales del torneo, por favor no lo pierda ni lo rompa. Esperamos q sus guardianes le hayan explicado como usarlo, anote sus datos y le avisara cuando, con kien y en q podium sera su batalla, tambien le dara una insignea dorada con sus iniciales, esto le permitira entrar y salir del palacio cuando guste, y por ultimo un pequeño libro q le explicara paso por paso todas las reglas del torneo por si a sus guardianes se les olvido algo, como suele suceder._

_Bueno señorita Kinomoto, aquí nos despedimos, ya se habra dado cuenta q le estamos dando un trato especial, disculpe si la acosamos mucho. La esperamos con ancias y le deceamos mucha suerte._

_Atentamente Consejo Mágico_

La cara de la niña era una mezcla de confucion, sobresalto y enojo...la cabeza se le llenaron de preguntas a su parecer muy tontas q prefirió no hacer...Tomo el brazalete y se lo coloko en la mano, era extraño...una cosa q parecia un reloj rosa con muchos botones amarillos, presiono uno por simple curiosidad y aparecio una pantalla de computadora portatil , era demasiado liviana para su tamaño.

Sakura:- Kero ¬¬ ...ven a explicarme esto ¬¬ -

Kero:- jijiji -

20 minutos después Sakura parecia una experta con la mini computadora XD...(Kero ya le habia instalado jueguitos de viedo P)...Justo en el momento q termino de ingresar sus datos aparecio un nombre: Tamahome Tsumotto Campo: Fuego / Lunes 14:30

Sakura:- Wow! Pero si esto es mañana mismo! Cuanto tardamos en llegar al mundo Mágico?-

Kero:- En realidad es cuestion de segundos...-

Eriol:- Pero...no tendríamos q esperar a Yue?-

Kero:- Es cierto! O.0 -

:- No se preocupen en llamarme ¬¬ ...ni se molesten, aki estoy-

Se dan vuelta y descubren q el angel estaba apoyado sobre la pared justo detrás de ellos

Sakura:- Yue!

Kero:- Cuando llegaste?

Yue:- Luego de q terminaste de instalarle los jueguitos de video al brazalete de Sakura -

Kero:- Ahhh!n.nU -

De inmediato entran Tomoyo y Meiling trayendo una bandeja con te y deliciosas tortas.

Tomoyo:- Ya descubrieron algo? -

Sakura:- Sip! Hay q viajar al mundo mágico para salvar a Shaoran...en realidad es mas largo, pero te cuento el resto luego, ahora VAMONOS!

Sakura voltea y ve a Kero devorándose las tortas

Kero:- Ven Sakura! O te vas a kedar sin!-

Sakura:- Kerooo! -

Mientras Kero devoraba las tortas, Sakura les contaba a sus amigas todo lo sucedido en su ausencia

Tomoyo:- Mmm...lo unico q me pregunto es q se traera esa Nakuri entre manos...-

Kero:- No lo se...pero habra q tener cuidado...Entendiste Sakura? -

Sakura:- Si... -

Eriol se levanta serio...toma la mano de Tomoyo.

Eriol:- Creo q es hora de irnos - (cara de triztesa)

Tomoyo:- De acuerdo, vamonos -

Eriol:- Per..-

Sakura:- Dejalo asi Eriol...Gracias Tomoyo - (carita de ternura (kiuuut))

Kero:- Bueno, ya basta de tanto hablar! Vamonos de una vez! Hace mucho q no voy al Mundo Mágico...vas a ser todo un reencuentro!

Sakura:- Pero como haremos! Hay q tomar un tren¿? -

Eriol:- Espero q no lo estes diciendo en serio u.uU -

Kero:- Sakura libera tu llave...-

Sakura:- Si! -

LIBERATE!

Kero:- Bueno...ahora di esto justo después de mi ¨Pasadizo al otro universo extraño, necesitamos atravesar tus puertas, concédenos la libertad dentro de ese mundo y suelta tu magia a nuestro alrededor...¨- (q esperaban? Un LIBERATE! Jajaja)

Sakura repitio exactamente las palabras de Kero, el universo a su alerededor se comenzo a distorcionar...ya no estaban mas en akel cuarto con las deliciosas tortas, ahora estan en un mundo verdaderamente extraño y hermoso...Sakura mira hacia todos lados perpleja, se ven hermosas casas, a lo lejos un campo con valles oscuros pero extrañamente interesantes y magicos...mira hacia sus costados y se percata de q habia demasiada gente...y rapidamente tomo la mano de la persona mas sercana a ella para no perderse...q era, (...) un completo extraño (jajaja pobre.)

Sakura:- Ahh! Lo sientoo! (toda roja) Es q me perdi-

Chiko:- No hay problema...Adonde kieres ir?-

Sakura:- Es q yo estaba con unos amigos...y...ahora no los encuentro...-

Chiko:- Bueno...pero en eso no puedo ayudarte...-

Sakura:- No, ya lo se...-

Chiko:- Disculpame, pero ya debo irme...Estas viviendo aquí o vienes de paso?-

Sakura:- No...creo q solo vengo de visita...-

Chiko:- Q graciosa...bueno espero q nos encontremos por ahí...Adios.-

El muchacho se discipo entre la gente...estaba sola! los otros ya se habian ido...o habian aparecido en otro lugar...impulsivamente mira hacia adelante y ve una gran colina con un palacio...el cual se veia increible, como sakado de un cuento de hadas, era blanco y sus paredes estaban detalladas en un dorado brillante...

Sakura:- Wow!...ese debe ser el palacio q mencionaba la carta, seguramente todos ya deben estar ahí...-

La niña comenzo a correr hacia el gran palacio...pero se detenia para ver cada una de las extrañas maravillas de este mundo desconosido para ella...Llegando a la entrada ve una enorme puerta con dos guardias a los costados...Luego recordo -¨la insignea!¨- y la busco desesperadamente en su bolso...un guardia se le acerko.

Guardia 1:- Disculpe señorita, tendre q pedirle q se retire del resinto...es propiedad privada...-

Sakura:- Es q yo...yo estaba invitada...-

Guardia 1:- Tiene algun permiso o algo por el estilo?-

Sakura:- Ehh...bueno si, lo tenia...pero se me perdio u.uU -

Guardia 1:- Sin un permiso no puedo permitirle la entrada-

Sakura:- Es q mis amgios deben de estar ahí...tengo q entrar!-

Se acerka el segundo guardia...

Fin del segundo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

**3er Capitulo**

Amores y rivales

Guardia 2:- Hay algun problema!-

Sakura:- Es q necesito entrar al palacio y perdi una insignea dorada q me dieron con mi nombre inscripto -

Guardia 2:- Dorada!...señorita, cual es su nombre, tal vez pueda hacer algo por usted -

Sakura:- Kinomoto Sakura...-

Los guardias se miraron...como si no pudieran creer lo q estaban escuchando...

Guardias:- Tu eres...tu...tu eres la grandiosa Sakura Card Captor!

Sakura:- Ehh...si? o.O -

Guardia 1:- Hubiera empezado por ahí...soy su mayor admirador! Usted es una de las invitadas de honor en el palacio...por supuesto q puede pasar...! pero...emm...

Sakura:- Lamento haber perdido la insignea-

Guardia 1:- No, no es eso...es q PODRIA DARME SU AUTOGRAFO!-

Sakura:- Mi autografo!...de acuerdo n.nU -

De lejos se escucha la chillona voz de Kero...

Kero:- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -

La niña se da vuelta y ve q todos sus amigos venian corriendo.

Sakura:- Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo, Yue, Eriol...eh...y Eriol?-

Yue:- No lo sabemos...desaparecio apenas llegamos...-

Sakura:- Q extraño...donde se habra metido?-

Kero:- Sakura! Se nota el poko entuciasmo q le pusiste al conjuro...aparecimos todos en lugares diferentes ¬¬ -

Sakura:- Lo siento nnU no te olvides q soy una principiante...Meiling...porq estas toda mojada y con olor a cebolla? O.o?-

Meiling:- KINOMOTO! Por tu culpa cai en un restaurante! Adentro de una holla de sopa Ò.Ó!

Sakura:- Lo...lo siento Meiling...u.uU -

Meiling:- Mas vale q lo sientas...¬¬-

Kero: (mira hacia el castillo)Mejor entremos de una vez...-

Los guardias se hacen a un lado dejandolos pasar...Una vez adentro...

BlackCat:- hola yo soy BlackCat Itsuki, mucho gusto- (dice una joven de corta edad, cabello celste y largo hasta debajo de la cintura)

Sakura:- yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y el gusto es todo mio- (reverencia)

BlackCat:- si, ya lo se... eres muy famosa en este mundo, aunque nadie nunca ah visto tu cara,tu nobmre es reconocido por todos.-

Sakura:- Bueno...no creo q sea para tanto.-

BlackCat:- Ya t daras cuenta...-

Kero:- Itsuuukiii! (vuela a abrazar a la joven)

BlackCat:- Kerberos taaanto tiempooo! (con mucha cara de felicidad)

Yue:- Nos alegra volverte a ver... Itsuki-

(acerkandoce a Yue y dandole un beso en la mejilla)

BlackCat:- A mi tambien me alegra volver a verlos...(smile)-

(A Yue le aparece un leve rubor)

BlackCat:- Bueno...paso a mostrarles sus habitaciones (señala un pasillo) Siganme -

Todos empezaron a recorrer el castillo, Sakura miraba imprecionada cada rincon...Y ni se imaginan lo densa q estaba Tomoyo con la cam. Aunke nuestra heroina parecia estar muy sorprendida, no se le hiba de la cabeza q Shaoran podria estar en peligro...

Sakura:- Disculpa...BlackCat...sabes algo de una tal Riku Nakuri? -

BlackCat:- Por favor, llamame Itsuki...Si es una de las aspirantes a ganar este torneo...Por q? -

Sakura:- Secuestro a Shaoran! ...y...yo no quiero q le suceda nada...el no tiene porq estar aquí -

BlackCat:- No te preocupes...ya va a aparecer...Shaoran es un chico fuerte no! (smile) -

Sakura:- (se ruboriza) si...(sonrisa)-

A medida q iban caminando Sakura se impresionaba mas y mas con todo su alrededor, y mas aún con la joven q los guiaba...parecia tan misteriosa...Luego se percato de q tenia alas...pekeñas alas, como si aun no hubieran crecido...Es tan hermosa q no parece humana, tiene unos ojos de un color dorado, con una mirada penetrante y seria, pero de fiel ternura cuando sonrie...

Yue:- Sakura...q te sucede? Te veo demasiado consentrada...-

Sakura:- Solo me preguntaba que clase de humana sera ella...-

Yue:- Es q no es humana...Es un ser superior, es como un angel q fue llamado a este mundo para protegerlo...y si es posible para salvarlo...-

Sakura no contuvo su cara de asombro...BlackCat la miro, como si hubiera sabido todo lo q Yue le dijo y le sonrio amistosamente mientras paraba para mostrarle su habitacion.

BlackCat:- Bueno...Aquí dormira la señorita Sakura. Q descanse señorita.-

Sakura:- Pero yo...eh...pero...-

Kero:- Nos terminara de mostrar los cuartos y te vendremos a decir q tan lejos estamos, porq el castillo es enorme jeje-

Sakura:- De acuerdo -

BlackCat:- Sakura tu tendras tu primer batalla mañana no? -

Sakura:- Eh...si -

BlackCat:- Mejor descansa, es un campo dificil el q te toco, y tu rival t va a sorprender...-

Sakura:- Em...esta bien -

Sakura entra a su habitacion a traves de una puerta de madera toda detallada con imágenes de flores y de hadas en los marcos. Ve a su derecha una enorme cama, de un celeste bebé, con tules q cuelgan a su aleredor del mismo color solo q mas claras y transparentes. Las cortinas q volaban con el viento de el enorme ventanal abierto, eran de un blanco nube, brillante y armonioso. Asombrada sale al balcon mas grande q vio en su vida, a mirar un perfecto atardecer. No lo parecia, pero el cuarto de Sakura estaba tan alto sobre el nivel del suelo, q podia ver casi toda la ciudad y los horizontes mas alla, con bosques brillantes y misteriosos, le dieron ganas de salir a explorar todo el mundo, pero su preocupacion se lo impedia.

Sakura:- Shaoran...si estubieras aqui...

Entro a su habitacion, y descubrio q por la puerta del rincon se llegaba a un baño enorme, con espejos por todos lados, una bañera digna de soñar, con todas las comodidades. Se dispone a revisar los placares hubicados en la pared de enfrente de la cama y encuentra una gran cantidad de ropa, de una variedad impresionante, parecidos a los trajes de Tomoyo, y del lado de adentro de la puerta una nota:

Sakura, aquí esta a tu disposicion ropa acorde a las batallas y a los eventos q precensiaremos, hay algunas replicas de los trajes q ideo su amiga Tomoyo, y vestidos q espero sean de su agrado, y de su talla.

Atte. BlackCat Itsuki

Sakura:- (suspira) Parece alguien muy especial. -

(Minutos mas tarde)

Comienza a sonar su brazalete, se abre la computadore y aparece la imagen de Kero.

Kero:- Sakuuuuuuuuuuurraaaaaaaaa! -

Sakura:- Q sucede? -

Kero:- Mejor baja a comer porq me comere toodoooo! -

Sakura:- Sip (smile)-

Sale apresurada de su habitacion, y en el apuro se choca con un joven q salia de la habitacion de en frente. Antes de q Sakura caiga al suelo, el chico logra agarrarla del brazo. Se sonroja.

Sakura:- Lo...lo siento -

Chico:- No...fue culpa mia -

Sakura:- Espera! Tu no eres el chico de esta tarde! -

Chico:- Si... -

Sakura:- Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto -

Chico:- Sakura! Tu eres Sakura Card Captor? -

Sakura:- Em...si, y tu como t llamas? -

Tamahome:- Tamahome Tsumotto a sus servicios...creo yo, o seremos contrincantes? -

Sakura:- Wow! Asi es...mucho gusto! Bajas a comer conmigo? -

Tamahome:- Eh...por supuesto -

Sakura:- Q gusto! (smile)-

Bajaron juntos una gran escalera hacia el vestibulo. Al pie de la escalera habia una señorita de uniforme.

Sirvienta:- Los señores estan comiendo en el jardin, siganme por favor. -

Siguen a la señorita, por la puerta del vestibulo hasta un enorme parque lleno de colores y vida, las luciernagas iluminaban el paisaje. Vieron la mesa a lo lejos debajo de un enorme arbol de cerezos.

Sakura y Tamahome:- Muy buenas noche a todos (reverencia) -

Todos:- Muy buenas noches! -

BlackCat:- (Q estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa) Acompañenos por favor-

Sakura y Tamahome:- Si! -

Se sientan y en seguida aparece comida en sus platos, como por arte de magia, y de alguna extraña forma, habia aparecido justo lo q ellos tenian ganas de comer.

Tamahome:- Q eficiancia...-

BlackCat:- Tu ya lo sabes Tamahome, en el castillo se sirve siempre lo mejor...-

Tamahome:- Quiero agradecerte tu hospitalidad todos estos años -

BlackCat:- Por favor, no nos pongamos sentimentales! Es el ultimo torneo, pero no la ultima vez q nos veremos a las caras! -

Tamahome:- Tienes razon...(tierna sonrisa) -

BlackCat:- Veo q ya conosiste a tu vecina de cuarto -

(Se sonrojan)

Sakura y Tamahome:- FUE UN ACCIDENTE! -

BlackCat:- Ya lo se...-

Sakura y Tamahome cruzaron miradas desconsertadas. (rubor)

Despues de algunas horas de charlar, de comer postres, y de viejas historias magicas y anecdotas divertidas, todos estaban dispuestos a ir a descansar.

BlackCat:- Por favor Sakura y Tamahome vayan a descansar q mañana les toca pelear en el campo de fuego... -

Sakura:- ESPEREN! A mi aun no me han explicado las reglas! Ni q tengo q hacer! Ni nada!

BlackCat:- Tienes q...desarmar a tu oponente con tus cartas y tu poder magico, para q tu contrincante no pueda usar mas cartas -

Sakura:- Eso es todo? -

BlackCat:- Me parece q te toco una contrincante muy confiada Tamahome (risa) -

Sakura:- No es eso...es q...mis guardianes hicieron mucho alarde de muertes y cosas asi ¬¬ -

Yue:- Hey! Yo no dije nada! -

BlackCat:- Bueno a descansar -

Todos llegaron al vetibulo y se fueron por diferentes lugares.

Sakura:- Vamos? -

Tamahome:- Si...-

Mientras subian las escaleras, Sakura contaba alguna q otra anécdota graciosa de sus aventuras, reian, hasta q llegaron a sus respectivas puertas. Tamahome se acerca a Sakura, toma de su mano, la joven se sonroja y pone cara de asombro.

Tamahome:- Espero q...tengas suerte mañana, pero te advierto q luchare con todas mis fuerzas -

Sakura:- Yo tambien...-

Tamahome besa su mano.

Tamahome:- Buenas noches...Sakura -

Sakura:- Muy buenas noches...-

Sakura entra a su habiatacion completamente fatigada por todo lo ocurrido en su día, aun no lo podia creer, pero ya no tenia ganas de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, estaba tan cansada q se tiro en la cama, y solo aparecia en su mente imágenes de ella con Shaoran, imágenes de sus batallas, de sus encuentros, repasó una y otra vez el dia del incidente en el acensor, cuando se quedaron encerrados, cuando Shaoran le dijo por primera vez ¨Sakura¨...Cuando muerto de preocupacion la sostuvo entre sus brazos...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**4to Capitulo**

Confesiones inesperadas...

No entiendo...q hago aquí?...q es este lugar?...Tengo miedo...Estoy sola?...si...estoy sola...Pero, alla...q es eso? hay una sombra...Ayudaaa! me perdiiiii! Por favooor! Ayudame! (la sombra se torna una persona, la cual se vuelve hacia Sakura) Sha...Shaoran?...Shaoran! al fin te encontre Shaoran! vamonos de aki! Rapido antes de q...de q...vuelvas a desaparecer...Shaoran?...(el joven desaparece y aparece en diferentes lugares del oscuro paisaje...de repente, hay varios Shaorans...hasta q queda uno, Sakura se le hacerca) Eres tu?...Eres mi Shaoran?...(el chico comienza a correr. Y Sakura lo sigue) Nooo! Por favor! Esperaa! No me dejes sola...Sahoooraaan! (el joven se aleja cada vez con mas rapidez...Sakura se agota, pero sigue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas...de repente, hay un avismo bajo sus pies...cae...) Ahhhhhhhhh!-Te tengo...-Ah? Tamahome! Espera! Ayudame a alacanzar a Shaoran! por favor! Ayudame!-El ya no esta aquí...-Ayudame a rescatar a mi Shaoran por favooor!-El ya no es tu Shaoran...-(el joven la sube...pero Sakura se dispone a saltar el avismo para alcanzar a su amado...Tamahome la sujeta, anticipando su nueva ciada, no la suelta...) Shaoran vuelveee! Sueltame! Por favor! Esta en peligro! Sueltame...SHAORAAAN!

Sakura despierta sudando frio, del agitado sueño en el q estaba, desesperada, aun en la ilucion del sueño...se levanta corriendo hasta el balcon...donde se asoma.

Sakura:- Shaoooraaaan! -

**(Lunes)**

(En algún lugar no muy lejano)

Shaoran despierta agitado.

Riku:- Q pasa Shaoran? -

Shaoran:- Nada...senti, senti como si alguien me llamara...alguien q kiero mucho... -

Riku:- Deja esas cosas! vienes a ver mi batalla? -

Shaoran:- Tan temprano? -

Riku:- Asi es...Porq el dia de hoy habran 2 batallas-

Shaoran:- T importa si no voy a la de ahora!...y vamos juntos a la segunda?-

Riku:- No...- (_No importa si el la ve, o si ella lo ve...nunka recordara...nunka volvera con ella..._)

Shaoran:- Kien sera tu oponente? -

Riku:- Kenshin Mitsurugi -

Shaoran:- No podra contra ti...-

Riku:- Ya lo se...(smile)-

Se acerca a Shaoran, lo toma de la cara suavemente con las dos manos y lo besa...

Riku:- No me extrañes -

Shaoran:- Imposible...(smile)-

(En ese momento en el palacio...)

Golpean la puerta del cuarto de Sakura

Sakura:- Adelanteee!

Kero:- Sakura! Vienes a ver la primera batalla del torneo! -

Sakura:- Si! Asi de paso me entreno -

Kero:- Vamonoooos! -

Sakura sale de su habitacion y golpea en la puerta de enfrente.

Tamahome:- Adelante! -

Sakura:- Tamahome...nos acompañas! (smile)-

Tamahome:- Es q...yo...eh...-

Sakura:- Vamoos! No creo q tengas nada mas importante q hacer q pasar un tiempo con tu contrincante favorita (smiiiile)-

Tamahome:- (smile) Tienes razón...-

Sakura:- Rapido! Vamoooos!-

Asi Sakura y sus amigos se dirigieron al estadio de la ciudad, para ver la primera batalla del torneo.

Locutor:- Por favoooor! Tomen todos sus asientos q la batalla esta a punto de comenzar!

Sakura:- Q emociooon!-

Tamahome:- Lo olvidaba! Tu nunca habias estado en una batalla!-

Sakura:- Asi es...!-

Tamahome:- Entoncs presta mucha atencion! Hay muchos errores y detalles q t pueden servir de experiencia (cara de superado)-

Sakura:- (soprendida y admirada!) Wooow! Tamahooomeee q maduro erees! -

Tamahome:- (sonrojado) Haay! Deja esas cosas! -

Sakura:- (señala enfrente) Mireeen! Alla esta Eriol!-

En una gran mesa (la q mas cerca estaba de la batalla), sentado con Itsuki, una anciana muy pero muy arrugada, una chica un tanto extraña, un hombre muy serio,y una especie de elfa, extrañamente llamativa. Era rubia de ojos azul cielo, con una tez muy palida y unos labios de un rojo tierno, tibio...Sakura estaba fascinada con la cantidad de personajes hermosos q se encontraba en este mundo...

Yue:- Eriol es uno de los jueces de estas batallas, antes lo era el mago Clow, pero en esta oportunidad tan especial, él no se puede presentar, asi q Eriol sintio la obligacion de tomar su lugar, seguramente no lo vimos porq se junto con los demas jueces para saber las reglas, los campos y los estilos de lucha.-

Sakura:- Ahhh...(sorprendida)-

Locutor:- Y comieeeeenza!-

Tomoyo:- (con su camara) Q emocionante-

Locutor:- Del lado dereeeechooo en el campo estaaaa Kenshin Mitsurigiiiiii!-

Sube una plataforma al campo, con un chico arriba...

Sakura:- Tengo un mal presentimiento...-

Kero:- Q sucede?...-

Locutor:- Del lado izkierdooooooo la grandiosa Riku Nakuriiiiiii!-

Sakura:- Lo sabia!-

Sakura se levanta decidida para correr hacia el campo y enfrentar a la chika.

Tamahome:- Sakura! Sientate! Q haces!

Yue la alcanza y la vuelve a sentar en su lugar.

Yue:- Estas loca! Quieres armar un escandalo en pleno estadio!-

Sakura:- Q dices?... ella tiene a Shaoran!-

Yue:- Lo sé...pero ya llegara tu turno...-

Sakura:- Q kieres decir con eso?-

Yue:- Espera y veras...-

Sakura se queda sentada con kara de impaciencia.

Locutor:- Preparadooooos! El campo es...Nieveee!

El campo se lleno de nieve con enormes ventiscas q impedian ver con claridad.

Locutor:- Q comienceeeee! -

Batalla:

Riku:- Saltoo! -

Kenshin:- Salto! -

Los dos subieron x los aires, encontrandoce en el centro del campo...

Riku:- Nieveee! -

Una enorme plataforma de nieve subio del suelo...sosteniendola.

Kenshin:- Hielo!-

Se formo un enorme sendero de hielo en los aires...

Riku:- Se equivoco, es mi oportunidad...FUEGO!-

Una enorme llamarada choka contra el hielo...derritiendolo... Kenshin empieza a caer.

Kenshin:- Vuelo!-

No llega al suelo...Pero la enorme ventisca evita q mantenga el ekilibrio.

Riku:- AGUA!-

El agua lo golpeo...y se convirtio en hielo rapidamente congelando sus extremidades. Calló al suelo. Eriol hace una seña con las manos, mostrando q termino la batalla.

Locutor:- Y q imprecionante victoria! Pasa al siguiente nivel la Card Captor Riku Nakuri! -

Se comienza a vaciar el estadio...

Locutor:- No se olviden q hoy a las 14:30 tenemos a nuestra Card Captor favorita en el estadio...Asi es señoras y señores Sakura Kinomoto esta luchando en este estadio en el campo de Fuego contra el grandioso Tamahome Tsumotto.

Se empieza a escuchar un gran murmullo q sale de la multitud...

Yue:- Sakura...estas preparada?...-

Sakura:- Dare mi mayor esfuerzo! -

Ya en el palacio...Sakura esta por entrar a su habitacion...

¿¿: Espera...!-

Sakura se vuelve...Era la elfa.

Elfa:- Disculpa...Tu eres Sakura no!-

Sakura:- Asi es...-

Elfa:- Q suerte q t encuentro (smile) Solo...queria decearte mucha suerte el dia de hoy...-

Sakura:- Ah! Si...Gracias (smile)-

Elfa:- Bueno debo preparame...un gusto! Adios Sakura!-

Se alejo rapidamente

Sakura:- (sorprendida) Espera...no...no me has dicho tu nombre u.uU -

Sakura entra a su habitacion y veia entre su guardaropa q se hiba a poner para la batalla, obviamente con la asistencia de Tomoyo y Meiling...Y adivinen! Como iba a ser un campo de fuego...obviamente iba a hacer mucho calor...Pero necesitaba un material resistente al fuego...Asi q Tomoyo le dio un traje rojo, todo pegado al cuerpo, pero q era de un material q del lado de adentro era frio, manteniendo un nivel refrescante en la temp. corporal... Y del lado de afuera, era como un plastico impermeable, q según Tomoyo era una tela muy resistente al fuego. Sakura parecia un diablito . porq era un traje todo rojo, tenia alitas y todo y una colita de esas puntiagudas...(q kiuutyy!)

Tomoyo:- Ahhh pero si t keda a la perfeccion!... Dejame filmarte!-

Tomoyo estaba mas emocionada q de costumbre.

Tomoyo:- El muchacho contra el q vas a pelear es un chico muy apuesto no Sakura? -

Sakura:- (Con un leve color en las mejillas) Hay Tomoyo! Como me preguntas esas cosas! ¬.¬ ...-

Tomoyo:- Pelo oscuro...ojos verde claro...Un chico muy maduro, ademas es mas grande! Es muy apuesto! -

Sakura:- Puede q tengas razon...u.u -

Meiling estaba extrañamente callada...

Sakura:- Tu crees q estara bien?...(con una mirada perdida)-

Meiling:- Kien?...Shaoran?...-

Sakura volteo su mirada al balcon...Era un dia hermoso...

Meiling:- T aseguro q si...no t preocupes Sakura -

Tomoyo:- Ya casi es la hr no?-

Sakura:- No...aun kedan 2 hrs antes de q empiece-

Tomoyo:- Sakura...descansa un poko si?...-

Sakura:- Pero estoy bien...-

Tomoyo:- Hazme caso...Me acompañas Meiling? -

Meiling:- Ehh...si -

Las dos niñas salen de la habitacion. Sakura dejo su traje de diablo sobre la cama y se puso uno de los vestidos del guardarropas...Era un vestido hermoso azul y blanco. Como no tenia sueño se dispone a pasear por el parke antes de su batalla. Ya en el parke...se sento al borde de una enorme laguna en las inmensidades del verde...Era extrañamente trankilizante.

Tamahome:- Estas bien?- (asustandola)

Sakura:- Ahh! E...si!-

Tamahome:- Disculpa si t asuste...-

Sakura:- No...esta bien-

Se sienta al lado de ella...

Tamahome:- Estas nerviosa?...-

Sakura:- Algo...Es mi 1era batalla de Card Captors...-

Tamahome:- Prometo no lastimarte (smile)-

Sakura:- (rie) Gracias...-

Tamahome:- Yo sé...q tu viniste aquí solo para salvar a Shaoran...-

Sakura:- Q?...y tu como sabes eso!...-

Tamahome:- Lo dijiste en el torneo de hoy a la mañana...recuerdas?-

Sakura:- Ah si...lo siento...-

Tamahome:- Lo kieres mucho no?...-

Sakura:- S...Si! y lo q mas kiero en el mundo es q él este bien...-

Tamahome:- Me gustas Sakura...me gustas mucho...-

La joven Sakura se ruborizo, y le soprendian mucho las palabras q habia akabado de escuchar...El joven dejo de mirarla a los ojos...se recosto en el pasto...y miraba hacia el cielo, donde esas nubes pomposas q parecen algodón pasaban con formas graciosas...Solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento...

Sakura:- Pero yo...yo...-

Tamahome:- Tu...amas a Shaoran...-

Sakura vuelca su mirada al lago...

Sakura:- Apenas me conoces...no sé...no sé como puedes decir eso...Asi tan a la ligera -

Tamahome:- Es como...si t conociera de toda la vida...Sakura...-

La joven se sonroja aun mas...

Tamahome:- Siempre t cuesta tanto decir lo q piensas?...-

Sakura:- Es q...es q no me gusta lastimar a la gente...-

Tamahome:- Y q hay de la gente q t lastima?...-

Sakura:- Q hay con eso?...-

Tamahome:- Las perdonas?...-

Sakura:- Si de verdad lamentan haberme lastimado...si...-

Tamahome:- Lo sabia (smile) -

Sakura:- Q?...Q sabias?...-

Tamahome:- Q eres una persona ejemplar...-

El joven se levanto...Y le extendio la mano para q ella tambien se levantara...

Tamahome:- Vamos?...ya casi es hora...-

Sakura:- Si...(smile)-

Tamahome:- Nunka me olvidare de este dia...q estube al lado tuyo...q pude tokar tu mano...-

Sakura:- Espero q podamos ser amigos-

Tamahome:- (risa) Q inocente P ...-

Sakura:- Porq!-

Tamahome:- Nunka le digas eso a una persona q t akaba de confesar sus sentimientos...Pero, me encantaria ser tu amigo-

Sakura:- Lo tienes q jurar x con tu dedo chikito!...siempre seremos amigos...-

Tamahome:- Siempre seremos amigos...-

Sakura corre a su habitacion para agarrar su traje. Suena su reloj.

Kero:- Sakuraaaa! Rapidoooo! Q esperas!-

Sakura:- Lo sientoooo...ya voooy!-

Toma su traje, lo guarda en un bolso y sale corriendo a la entrada del castillo, donde estaban todos reunidos...Tamahome incluido...Cruzaron una mirada en la cual Sakura se ruborizo...

Kero:- Vamooooooooooooooos!-

Ya en el estadio, Sakura se dispone a cambiarse tras vestidores. Entra Kero.

Kero:- Sakuraaa! El estadio esta llenooo!-

Sakura:- Detenteee Kerooo! Ya estoy muy nerviosa! Voltea!-

Sakura termina de vestirse. De afuera se escucha...

Locutor:- Card Captors a sus plataformas!...-

Kero:- Es hora Sakura! Q tengas mucha suerte!-

Sakura:- Gracias!-

La plataforma en la q estaba parada Sakura comenzo a subir al exterior...

Locutor:- De este lado tenemos a SAKURA CARD CAPTORS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!-

Se escucho a la enorme multitud gritar y aplaudir vorazmente...(Wiii awante Sakuraa!)

Locutor:- Y del otro lado! Otro favorito...TAMAHOME TSUMOTO!-

Paso al igual q con Sakura

Continuara...


End file.
